The present invention relates generally to metronomes and relates more specifically to a metronome that employs a tactile pulse or vibration in place of an audible signal.
A metronome is an instrument, typically used by musicians, that is designed to mark exact time by a regularly repeated signal. Traditional mechanical metronomes are based upon the movement of a pendulum and make an audible xe2x80x9ctickxe2x80x9d sound at regularly spaced intervals. The musician can move a weight up or down on the pendulum to adjust the duration of the interval to correspond to the musical composition being performed.
More recently, electronic metronomes have been developed that keep time electronically and signal tempo by either an audible sound or a flashing light.
Whether mechanical or electronic, previously known metronomes suffer certain disadvantages. Because the musician must be able to adjust the tempo of the metronome and turn it on and off, the device must be placed within arm""s reach of the musician. In the case of metronomes that indicate tempo by a flashing light, the device must be positioned within the musician""s field of view. And whether the signal is emitted audibly or visually, conventional metronomes can be a distraction to others.
Other metronome-like devices are used for exercise and recreational purposes. Runners and walkers use watches that emit an audible xe2x80x9cbeepxe2x80x9d at regularly spaced intervals to help the exerciser maintain a steady pace. Because the watch is located on the lower arm, remote from the ear, and because the arm is constantly swinging back and forth, the sound emitted by the watch can sometimes be difficult to hear, unless the volume is turned up to a level that becomes a distraction to others.
Stated generally, the present invention comprises a metronome that keeps time by a tactile vibration, rather than an audible or visible signal. The metronome is incorporated into a watch and imparts the tactile vibration to the wearer""s wrist.
Stated more specifically, the present device includes a case and a band for attaching the case to the wrist of a wearer. A vibration means is mounted to that case at a location such that, when the device is worn on the wrist of the wearer, the vibration means is imposed against the wearer""s wrist. A means is included for exciting the vibration means at predetermined intervals to impart vibrations against the wrist of the wearer so as to convey tempo information to the wearer.
In a preferred embodiment the device includes a conventional watch, either analog or digital, mounted in the same case so that the metronome appears to be an ordinary watch. Also in the preferred embodiment, the vibration means is a plate attached to the back of the case.
Thus it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved metronome.